Non sunt tenebrae, tenebrae lucem videri dicimus
by 1xsasunarux1
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si hubiera dos formas diferente de cartas Clow, la que son de luz que todos conocen, y las oscuras que están en la sombra,quien diría que este es el comienzo de todo, juntando la Magia, la Mafia, a los Vampiros, Ninja y otros seres misterios. Bueno eso es algo que quiza puedamos saber.


Nota.

**Los personajes que vayan a salir no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a sus respetivos dueño.**

_En este capitulo aun no voy a dar nombres de quienes van a salir, ni siquiera quien es el protagonista, quizás no le entiendan por ahora pero como va avanzado los capitulo se irán acarando._

_Es pero que lo disfruten._

ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD

Fuego, Tierra, Agua, Aire, Luz, Obscuridad, todos estos elementos están presente en nuestro mundo, aunque hay muy pocos que la aprecian, que pasaría si se juntaran todos los elementos, esto fue lo que siempre me pregunte hasta el día de hoy.

Se pude observa como la gente está mirando al cielo observando a alguien flotando, la apariencia que tiene es de alguien que ha atravesado un sin fin de batallas, un estado melancólico con muchas heridas, su ropa mal gastada con una culpabilidad, enojo, tristeza, todas esa emociones que le viene a uno a pasar por esta situación, viendo la ciudad convertida en esto.

**-Cómo fue que llegamos a esto, maldición esto es mi culpa** (mordiéndose el labio inferior haciéndose una pequeña herida con un leve sangrado).

Lo que está frente a su ojos no hubiera querido que pasarla, se maldijo una y otra vez sin importa lo que dijera las cosas no pueden cambiar, frente a su ojos se encontraba un escenario que jamás creyó ver, se podría apreciar la ciudad en ruinas, los edificios más importantes estaban en llamas y algunos otros destruidos, la lluvia cubría la ciudad empezando a inundar algunas parte, se podía ver como el fuego arrastraba todo lo que tocaba, los truenos caían, el viento soplaba, los tornados rodeaban la ciudad, los terremotos se hacían presentes, la gente comenzaba a gritar, en pánico se apodero en todo, pero de algo era seguro no solo allí se podía ver esta escena, las ciudades más importantes del todo el mundo se presenciaba la misma situación, sabía perfectamente lo que todos sentían, cada segundo que pasaba se así más oscuro, los rayos de sol van desapareciendo, dejando atrás una eterna obscuridad.

**-No fui capaz de hacer algo, sin tan solo hubiera acertado** (se quedó unos minutos callada), **pero es demasiado tarde él hubiera no existe, jajaja** (con una risa sin emoción alguna)

**-MALDICIÓN **

**-MALDICIÓN**

**-MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÓN**

Un grito donde se siente distintas emociones a escucharlo (culpabilidad, impotencia, enojo, frustración, todas aquellas que se le venían a ver este escenario.

**-Maldición** (con una voz más baja, casi susurrando).

La gente que solo observa su ciudad destruida, escucha un grito proveniente del cielo, a buscar al dueño de grito miran con odio a la persona que esta volando cerca del edificio que aun esta en buen estado, de repente varios gritos empiezan a sonar, se escuchan algunas frases.

_**-Esto es tu culpa / si no fuera por ti esto no hubiera pasado / eres un monstro**_ (la gente se dirigen a ella, con reproches, reclamos)

_**-MONSTRO / ERES UN MONSTRO FUERA DE AQUÍ / DESAPARECE / DESAPARECE DE ESTE MUNDO / REGRESARNOS LO QUE NOS QUITASTE / REGRESARNOS A NUETRA FAMILIA / NUESTRAS CASAS / NUESTRA FELICIDAD / REGRESARNOS NUESTRO MUNDO / EL MUNDO EN EL QUE VIVIAMOS**_ (todos gritan y lloran de desesperación).

Ella solo se limita a mirar.

**-Maldición no pude hacer nada.**

_**-jjjjjjjjjajaja**_ (detrás de ella de escucha una risa).

_**-Vez esto es tu culpa. mjaja**_(otra risa se vuelva a presentar)

_**-Bueno pero que se le va hacer**_ (diciéndolo sarcásticamente)

_**-Después y todo yo gane**_**.**

**-¿Qué quieres?** (con enojo le contesta)

_**-Nada ahora que te he quitado todo lo que te importa, no quiero nada, ah solo una cosa- jajaja **_

_**-¿QUIERO QUE SUFRAS MÁS? **_

_**-¿QUIERO VER COMO TE ACABAN ELLOS?**_ (Lo dice en un todo sádico con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras va apareciendo varias sombras alrededor)

Ella solo los miro dando a entender que sabía que esto iba a pasa, solo pudo hacer una cosa, le regalo una sonrisa cálida y con unas lagrimas amenazando con salir.

**-Gomen Ne Mina** (le costaba trabajo hablar)

**-No fue mi intensión…** (entre cortante las palabras)

**-nunca quise que esto terminarla de esta forma… **(unos segundos en silencio)

-realmente lo siento (con una lagrima corriendo en su mejilla)

-GOMEN NE (con un grito de angustia)

_**-Que escena tan conmovedora**_ (con un sarcasmo).

_**-¿Quien diría que aquellos que tanto protegías, fueran ellos quien te van a quitar la vida? mjaja.**_

_**-Observa a todos ellos**_ (levanta sus manos y los dirige a ello).

_**-Dime que vez, vez a unos monstro que destruyeron todo a su paso, que sientes a verlos parando como si nada hubiera pasa, eh, a menos dime algo, oh ya se, no puedes decir nada, esto es tan divertido, mjaja**_

_**-Te quedaste sola de nuevo.**_

**-mmjaja Es cierto me quede sola.**

_**-Te estas riendo o es que te volviste loca, sin importa la razón nadie te va a venir ayudar.**_

**-Sabe ya entendí lo que esta pasando, porque me muestra esto.**

De repente todo desaparece volviéndose oscuro y una esfera de luz se aparece detrás.

**-Me atrapaste de nuevo.**

**-¿Quién eres? y ¿Porqué me nuestras esto?** (se gira para ver la luz)

**-Si importa lo que vaya a pasar no estarás sola, debe decidir, ellos estarán contigo, así que pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien.**

**-A menos dime ¿Quién eres?**

**-Solo te puedo decir que…**

**-Oye que dices no te escucho espera** (trata de corre)

**-Mate kudasai**

**-Mate.**

A pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo alcanzarla.


End file.
